


i trust you

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [44]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jim Hutton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heats, M/M, Omega Freddie Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: (ABO Jimercury, also Freddie lives) Freddie has never felt comfortable enough with any of his past relationships to spend a heat with them but once he meets Jim, he thinks maybe this one will be different. After the Magic Tour, Queen decide to take a break from touring and Freddie figures now is a good time to go off suppressants. Can we see Freddie and Jim finally sharing a heat?
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: tumblr asks [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 23





	i trust you

Freddie looked beautiful. Well, he always did, but in this specific moment, Jim wouldn’t trade the world for this.

Freddie had told him how he had been on suppressants for a while to help with touring and the works, but now that they were taking a break, he was thinking of stoping them. He was hesitant to bring it up, like he would be scolded or punished. But Jim felt touched. He had heard of the awful boyfriends. The ones that only cared about being in public together so they could promote themselves, the ones that pushed Freddie around and, for a lack of a better word, abused him for their own personal gain. Then there were the one-night stands that blabbed to the Sun, so that bullshit newspaper could write all about how slutty the lead singer of Queen was. Jim was determined to be better than all of them. To protect and love Freddie as best he could until the earth stopped turning.

“Jim, dear, are you coming back?” Freddie called from the bedroom. They had been cooped up there for the last few days, letting the heat run its course and Jim helping out where he could. He had been in the kitchen to get them some food before they got back to it.

“Love, you’ll waste away to nothing if you don’t eat something,” Jim teased as he walked back up the stairs. Leaning in the doorway was Freddie with a smile on his face. Jim trailed his eyes over him and stopped at the dark splotch on his neck where he had marked him only hours ago. A sense of pride filled his chest as he looked at  _ his  _ omega. Of course, Freddie was his own person, but he had trusted him enough to show the world that they were serious.

“You wouldn’t let such a thing happen,” Freddie purred, tugging him back onto the bed.


End file.
